


Asuna

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Not anime based
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: A little 4 yr old girl goes to live with a doctor and a nurse. The nurse is pregnant and on bed rest. Based on a RP my friend and I are doing. Claire is Kenji and I am Makoto and Asuna





	Asuna

My name is Asuna. I was a few days away from my fifth birthday when a couple adopted me as my mother gave me up.

We met them at a game store in the mall. She was being pushed in a wheelchair and everyone was making rude comments and she looked she was going to cry so I went up to her.

"Are you a nurse?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. My husband is a doctor" she said.

I told her I hope she felt better soon and even gave her a hug.

"Nurse Koto will be fine before long" she told me.

The whispers had stop and my mom got mad at me and told me we had to leave now.

"Ma'am, she didn't hurt me" she told her sighing.

"You want her?" mom asked them.

I think my heart broke when she asked that. I had three other siblings at home, and mom couldn't take care of me like she did them. 

They looked at each other, I think they were shocked.

His eyes got big. "Are you serious? Aren't you her mother?" he asked her.

"I am, but four is to many, and she doesn't get my attention. Even now, I can barely give her the attention she needs"

"What do you think honey?" he had asked her.

"I think, yes" she told him.

"What do you say, little one?" he asked me.

I was so scared. Complete strangers, but a better life. I nod.

"I will meet you back here in one hour, come Asuna" mom told me.

I really didn't want to go home with her, but all my papers were there and she had to gather them up along with stupid hand me down clothes, I got from my siblings. 

They didn't like me, they didn't want me and they had made that clear.

We only went to the game store because ALL of my older brothers wanted new games.

Maybe with my new parents I can play games too.

Who knows, maybe I'll be allowed to watch TV too. I couldn't do that at mom's. 

Maybe things will be different here with them. Or maybe it will be worse.

My four year old self would have to wait and see.


End file.
